Coincidence or Fate?
by Arisu44
Summary: After six years away from each other Shion and Nezumi finally reunite but will everything be like it used to? Can the two of them overcome the gap that had formed between them through the years? Well you'll just have to read and find out now won't you?


Shion breathed noisily as he stood in front of Nezumi's door, hands nervously clutching at the ends of his jacket, part of him just dying to throw open the door and run inside, the other part of him wishing that he had never come. It had been six years since they had parted ways and there had been little contact between them, just a message here and there, always delivered by one of the mice. Shion hated being away from Nezumi and that's why this plan had seemed so perfect before but now as he stood in the dim hallway, trying to build up the nerve to knock, he kept second guessing himself.

He raised his hand to knock, taking in a deep breath before lightly rapping on the door. He fidgeted as a few minutes passed by without a response, feeling conflicted and confused. Perhaps Nezumi wasn't home... He forced himself to knock once more, slightly louder this time. He let out a sigh of relief as the door slightly opened, revealing a sleepy eyed Nezumi.

The shock was evident on the dark haired man's face and Shion wondered if perhaps he should have let him know in advance that he was coming. He heard the rat boy put away his knife behind the door and he was slightly upset by the fact that Nezumi was still so uneasy that he felt the need to carry around his blade. Nezumi looked behind him, into the room warily before slipping out into the hall, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Shion was surprised by how much his friend had changed in just a few years. He was now at least a foot taller than the white haired boy and not only had he grown in height but his hair was longer, spilling down to his lower back, and his body had become much more toned, his muscles in full view thanks to the fact that he was clad in nothing but sweat pants. Shion swallowed nervously, wishing that he hadn't decided to do this.

"What are you doing here, Shion?" Nezumi asked, his eyes scanning over the smaller man's body. "Is everything alright?" And Shion heard a bit of worry laced in with the calm tone Nezumi was speaking to him with. He let out the breath he had been holding since his friend had stepped out of the room. He was so happy that Nezumi didn't sound mad at his sudden reappearance that he couldn't help but step forward to wrap his arms around his friend, pulling him into a hug. He stayed there for a few moments, taking in the old familiar smell and the feel of Nezumi's strong arms as they hesitantly wrapped around him.

He pulled back, giving Nezumi a small smile. "I'm perfectly fine. I was just in the neighborhood," he joked, laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of his own head. "I haven't seen you in so long and I decided I should pay you a visit."

"You really should have let me know that you were coming," Nezumi muttered, looking back at the door anxiously.

"I should have. I'm sorry. Next time I'll let you know in advance," the smaller apologized. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. The room is really messy and there are books everywhere," he answered quickly, stepping in front of Shion to try to block him.

"I don't care if it's messy," he answered.

"I really don't think it's a good idea," he repeated, urgency evident in his voice but Shion was completely oblivious.

"Stop worrying about it. I could care less about what your room looks like," he encouraged with a smile, pushing past Nezumi and opening the door before the other man could stop him. And he instantly regretted doing so. Lying on the bed was a girl, seemingly naked but for a sheet, her hair spilling across the pillow.

The girl pulled the sheet to her chest when he walked in, startled from the relaxed state she had been in. Shion's eyes drifted to Nezumi standing behind him, a light blush dusting his cheeks and a slight grimace painted on his features. And for some reason Shion thought he was going to be sick.

**Alright well I've had a lot of No. 6 feels lately so I decided to write this. I'm not sure how long I plan to make it but hopefully I'll have the second chapter out soon! :3 Thanks for reading.**


End file.
